Just Once
by R3DW0LF101
Summary: My Muse is back! Another Jecker fic with Conby in it as well. I've changed it around from a One/Two-shot to possibly more chapters :D Jess meets Becker's family...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random fic. I might add a 2nd chapter but I just REALLY wanted to write this down. It just wouldn't leave my mind. **_Don't own anything except the plot._

**Enjoy :D**

"Next time... _you_ do the talking, 'kay?" Connor grumbled drunkily as Abby guided him down the hall to Jess' apartment, fumbling around her pockets for the keys. She wasn't really in the mood for dealing with Jess' twenty questions about the black eye that Connor had managed to get.

"You slipped and fell, got it Connor?"

He bit his lip and nodded, his weight slowly collapsing on Abby's shoulders. She managed to get the key in the door before Connor fell to the gorund with a quiet thud against the carpet. "_Idiot._" Abby muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes and unlocked the door.

She glanced up the stairs, thankful that she couldn't see any of the lights glowing upstairs. Abby turned to Connor and sighed, grabbing his arms and dragging him in through the door, letting him fall limp against the wooden steps and shutting the door. "Now how am I going to get you up the stairs?" She whispered, standing over him with her hands firmly planted on her hips and a deep frown on her forehead as she thought.

She took her chanced and gripped onto his arms, attempting to haul him up the stairs but only managing to go up two or three steps before his weight became to much and she let go, watching him slide back down. "_Stupid Idiot!_" she hissed as she watched him slide back down for the fifth time.

She looked around, hoping to find something that could help her but only found a vase and a painting on the wall and by the looks of them, Jess' probably wouldn't enjoy seeing them ruined just because Connor was too drunk to make it up the stairs.

A quiet laugh from above her made her look up. She was expecting Jess to be standing there, ready to give her a lecture about coming home at three in the morning when work started at seven. She _wasn't_ expecting to look up and seeing Becker leaning against the top railing, smirking down at her.

"Need some help?" he laughed, his voice a quiet whisper.

Abby let out a quiet laugh, confused as to why Becker was in Jess' apartment with all the lights turned off and relieved someone had finally come to her rescue. "You couldn't bring him up the stairs and put him on the couch could you? Drunk Connor is never a thing I want to see in the morning."

Becker looked over his shoulder briefly then begun to make his way down the stairs, stopping to fling Connor effortlessly over his shoulder and climbing back up the stairs.

As Abby followed on after him she couldn't help but notice Becker's clothes, or lack of. He wore only dark track pants, his feet and chest bare. A smile stretched across her face as possible explanations popped into her mind.

It wasn't until Becker dropped Connor down on the couch and spun to look at her that she snapped back into reality, grinning at him. He frowned. "What?"

Abby's eyes only darted down to his chest for a milisecond but it was enough to make him sigh, already knowing where this was going. He sighed, moving over to the other couch which had been set up as a makeshift bed. "A pipe burst in my apartment building. Jess let me stay _on the couch_."

Abby was smirking at him. "So what have you been doing tonight then?"

"I could ask you the same question... what happened to him?" Becker backfired, turning the tables on her.

"He slipped and fell." She replied simply.

He grinned. "you're lying."

"And you're avoiding my question. I guess we're both out of luck tonight... well maybe not _completely._"

Becker was quiet as his mind wrapped around her words. His eyes narrowed. "Me and Jess... we didn't... we weren't-"

"Good night Becker." she said simply before turning her back to him and making her way into her room. He could tell she was smirking though.

Becker turned to Connor who had curled himself up on the couch and was now snoring quite loudly. Becker sighed, making his way over to the other couch.

He laid there for what felt like hours, glaring at the roof as Connor's constant snores and mumbling kept him awake. _And I thought staying at Jess' would be a _good_ thing!_ He closed his eyes tightly and wrapped one of the pillows around his head, desperately trying to drown out the awful noise.

A couple of hours passed and Becker's eyes were still screwed shut and his arms still pressed against the pillow covering his ears. His anger growing at each torturing second. Connor's snores hadn't eased a single bit.

Instead it had only gotten worse.

At one point, Abby had come out in her singlet and shorts and hit him, trying to shut him up while mumbling things under her breath. Then she returned to her room, shutting the thick door behind her. She had fallen asleep with her door open and even _she_ had been affected by the noise.

Becker frowned. _Please, please, _please_... Make it stop!_ He begged.

A few minutes later a door squeaked open and Becker could hear quiet footsteps beating against the wooden floor. At first he thought it was Abby, coming to hit Connor again but instead it was Jess.

She sighed, kneeling down next to the couch Becker was laying on. Her touch was only gentle but it was enough to make Becker open his eyes and turn himself around on the couch. "What's up?" he asked casually, trying not to make out that the snoring was really getting on his nerves.

Jess saw his eyes flutter over to Connor then back to hers, his gaze made her heart beat quicken. _God I can't believe I'm actually going to suggest this._ She grinned. "My bed is pretty big. You can have one side if you want. It's much better than laying out here listening to _that_ all night. It's nice and quiet" she whispered.

"Honestly Jess, it's not that bad..." suddenly Connor snored again and Jess could see Becker's eyes narrow at the sound. She raised her eyebrows at him and he sighed. "...On second thoughts, quiet sounds _great_."

Becker couldn't help but notice Jess' eyes sparkle as she stood back up, holding out her hand to help him up from the couch. She seemed so happy. _Don't get any ideas mate_ He thought quietly to himself as he followed Jess to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Muse just struck me over the head with this. Kinda random, it was only suppose to be a one-shot/two-shot but my muse is really pushing this :D **_Don't own anything except the plot and a few minor characters_

**Enjoy :D**

Abby stood over Connor with a glass in her hand. A devious grin on her face. The thought of pouring the ice cold water on his face was so tempting but he was bound to get paybay somehow.

Abby titled her head slightly, debating with herself whether or not to do it. His snoring had gotten quieter but he was _still_ snoring.

"Wait until Becker wakes up. We don't need Connor pissing him off this early in the morning." Jess mumbled from the kitchen.

Abby glanced over her shoulder, surprise written on her face. "You know, without those heels of yours, you'd think you've been trained by a ninja or something."

"God Abby. You're beginning to sound like him!" Jess rolled her eyes, searching through the cupboards for some source of food that Connor hadn't found yet.

Abby abandoned the glass of water, placing it on the coffee table beside Connor and made her way over to the kitchen. "I'm beginning to sound like who?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Jess turned around after turning on the coffee maker and laughed. "You're beginning to sound like _him_, Abs." She replied, gesturing to the snoring lump asleep on the couch. "A _ninja_? Seriously?"

Abby sat herself up on the bench top and grinned. "I guess he has been rubbing off on me."

Jess' eyes narrowed. "On the subject of you and Connor, what exactly happened to you guys last night? It's was all quiet and peaceful one minutes then suddenly there's bangs, cursing and extremely loud snoring. I've noticed Connor's major black eye..."

"He slipped and fell."

Jess' eyes narrowed in suspicion as she jumped off the bench and started pouring out three cups of coffee. "Here's how I see it. You and Connor go out for drinks at the pub, decided you want something more energetic and fun so you go to a club where Connor manages to get punched by one of the bouncers, then you get home and struggle to bring a passed out Connor up the stairs then suddenly Becker appeares and saves the day-"

"It wasn't a bouncer that punched Connor and we were only at the pub for 2 seconds before we left and went somewhere else."

"Okay. If it wasn't a bouncer then it must have been-"

"He slipped and fell" He replied quickly.

"He slipped and fell?" Jess raised her eyebrows as she passed abby one of the cups. "Slipped and fell? _Really _Abby? Is that the best you've got?"

Abby frowned. "I-I can't remember everything clearly."

Jess looked at her with a grin "Abby..."

"Honestly!"

"Abby."

"Seriously Jess. I honestly can't remember how he got it! It might have involved a short person, possibly a four year old." Abby whispered.

Jess laughed. "Connor got punched by a four year old?"

Abby nodded, laughing herself. "We ended up at a childrens concert and this four year old girl punched him because he was talking. Then again he was being pretty loud."

"What children's concert?" Jess asked, trying her best to hold back the laughter.

"That's not important!" Abby replied quickly. "Hey! Stop laughing!"

"What are you two laughing about?" Becker asked sleepily as he wandered into the kitchen.

Jess was just about to take a sip of her coffee when she saw Becker's appearance. Coughing slightly when she noticed the lack of a shirt. She wasn't sure how she'd missed that detail when she suggested sharing her bed.

"So Becker..." Abby said quickly, diverting his attention from Jess as her face begun to turn a startling crimson colour. "What's this about the pipes in your apartment?"

Becker's eyes flickered to Jess as she turned to face the toaster which conviently for her made it so her back was to him. He looked back at Abby and sighed. "The pipes bursted yesterday. Plumber said they won't be fixed until sometime next week. Apparently it's the whole building so no one has any water and the parking lot was flooded."

"Ah. Right." Abby replied with a grin. She glanced at Jess who still had her back turned to them and laughed, looking back at Becker. "I guess you'll be staying for a bit then? I'll show you around."

With their coffees in hand, Abby led Becker around, allowing Jess the time to pull herself together.

She sighed when she was sure they were out of view. Leaning against the bench top and switching on the radio next to her, she begun tapping her foot to the beat as she drunk her coffee. She glanced down at her watch and coughed. "Guys! You're late!" She called.

Connor sprung awake, falling off the couch and managing to knock the glass of water off the coffee table and having it land on himself. He jumped to his feet with wide eyes just as Abby shot into the room, dressed and nearly ready for action.

"Conn, hurry up!" She ordered as she begun her search for her shoes.

"Right. Work."

Jess laughed, glad that it was her day off as she watched her co-workers rush around the flat. Becker came and leaned against the bench top beside her. Much to Jess' relief, he had put on a loose fitting t-shirt. "Your day off too?" He asked quietly as Connor searched the lounge frantically for his socks.

"Yup." Jess said with a grin as she watched Abby push him out of the way and search under the couch for her own.

"So what do you usually do on your-"

"Hold that thought." Jess interrupted. She turned around and looked into the bread maker. Pulling out various pairs of socks. She turned back to Becker and laughed. "I really should teach him how to use the dryer."

He laughed. "The breadmaker? Really?"

"He used the dish washer to clean them once when he forgot how to use the washing machine." Jess sighed as she tossed the socks across the room, managing to hit Connor in the head numerous times.

"Nice shot."

"Thank you." Jess replied casually as she resumed her position beside Becker. "Oh and I usually spend my days off searching the flat for Connor's missing socks."

He glanced at her unbelieving. She grinned at him but quickly looked away, focusing on the other two as they made their way towards the door. A part of her wanted them out of the flat but another part of her was mentally begging them not to go.

The door slammed shut as they made their way out and Jess gulped.

"You don't seriously search for Temple's _socks_, do you?"

Jess glanced at him and grinned. "I'm usually the one that _hides_ his socks Becker. Abby helps me as well. The less items he has to fiddle with, the less likely we're to find them somewhere they don't belong. He had a couple of shirts in the fridge the other day. Said he was _'keeping them cool'_."

"Something tells me I should be hiding my clothes from him."

"He really isn't that bad Becker. But to be on the safe side though, make sure you hide your socks."

"Hide socks, check. Anything else I should know?" He asked, watching her intently.

Jess narrowed her eyes in thought. "Don't use the shampoo in the yellow bottle, 'cause Abby would probably kill you if you do. Don't touch any of the gaming consoles, Connor's very...protective, of them. I wouldn't advise going into their room under any circumstances, you might catch a disease. You'll probably get lost in my wardrobe so don't attempt to go in there. The food on top shelf in the fridge belongs to-"

"Do you have some sort of list or something you study every day? How is someone suppose to remember all of this?" Becker laughed

_He's so adorable when he laughs. Come to think of it, this is the first time I've seen him laugh. He's so adorable... Jess snap out of it!_ She blinked and smiled. "No list. Connor just happens to remind me every single day."

"Of course."

"You can make yourself at home if you like. Hopefully there's food in the cupboard, or the fridge." She said just before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Becker frowned as he searched through the cupboards, finding barely anything that could be considered edible. "Temple." he muttered under his breath angrily as he held up a frozen sock from out of the fridge.

A few minutes later, Becker had managed to make himself some toast and Jess was just getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her head.

"So you managed to find the bread. Make sure you put it back where you found it. We don't need Connor finding it."

"You have quite a few rules Jess." he replied as he finished his breakfast and started cleaning his plate.

Jess leaned against the bench, glancing over at her cell phone that rested in a bowl with her keys in front of her.

"Workaholic." Becker muttered when he saw her fingers twitch towards the cell phone.

She glared at him. "You're one to talk. You always have some 'security related' thing to attend to. I never asked. What do _you_ do on your days off Becker?"

"I clean my apartment."

Jess' eyes widened "Really?"

He laughed. "No. I go to the firing range."

"Every day off you get, you go to the _firing range_?" Jess asked in disbelief.

Becker closed his eyes and shook his head, a grin permantely marking his cheeks. "Do you believe everything you hear Jess?"

She felt her face flush as a phone begun to ring. Becker frowned, glancing around the kitchen. "I believe that's mine." he hummed as he searched around for his phone. "Where is it?"

Jess leaned against the bench top with a smile of her own as she held his cell phone in her hand while he still searched. She glanced down at the caller ID and her smile vanished. "Who's Georgie?"

Becker's head popped up from behind the couch and he was beside her in seconds. "Don't answer it!"

Jess' eyes narrowed. "Girlfriend? Wife? _Boyfriend_?"

"None of the above. Now, pass it!"

Jess grinned as she pressed down on the answer button and brought it up to her ear. "Becker's phone, how may I help you?" She manouvered around the room, dodging Becker's attempts at getting his phone back.

"Um. Is Becker there?" a female voice replied. She sounded surprised almost.

"Give it back Jess!" Becker whispered.

She shook her head, her grin refusing to leave. "He's a bit busy at the moment, may I ask who's calling?"

There was silence over the phone for a moment before the female voice replied. "Ah, it's Georgina. I'm his sister. Who's this?"

"Oh I'm jess. So you're his sister-" Jess froze as Becker hooked his arms around her waist and took the phone from her grasp.

"Sorry Georgie. What's up?"

Jess sat herself up on the kitchen bench as she watched Becker pace around, his lips moving fast as he replied. He frowned suddenly and Jess' heart jumped. She hated it when he frowned. It meant something was bad.

"You want me to _what_?" He exclaimed. "Georgie, she's only a – I doubt she'd – what? No I'm not trying to – no Georgie, seriously you don't really – oh come on! This is stupid – no!" his frowned deepened but as he glanced over at Jess, he noticed her watching him with curiosity burning behind her eyes. "Fine." he said after a moment of hesitation. "See you soon."

He hung up and sighed.

"So..." Jess grinned. "You have a sister. Georgina Becker. Interesting."

"I thought you would already know that? I'm pretty sure 'family' is a category in everyone's file." he replied with raised eyebrows.

She could feel her face growing hot again. "I never read the private information! That would just be... weird."

"Right."

"Yeah." Jess slid off the benchtop and took a deep breath. "So what did your sister want?"

He sighed, looking away towards one of the open windows. "She's trying to gather up the family for this dinner thing. She has some big news that she's wants to share with everyone."

"And you don't want to go?" Jess asked cautiously.

He turned to look at her and frowned. "No, I do want to go. It's just..."

Jess tilted her head slightly. "Just what?" He was quiet for a moment, refusing to meet her eyes. "Becker..."

He sighed, his eyes finally meeting hers. "She thought you were my girlfriend and said I should bring you along."


End file.
